


Susurrate

by AzuraDameron



Series: Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Nonbinary Link, POV Second Person, Perspective shifts, Post Ending, Selectively Mute Link, Spoilers for everything, Worldbuilding, kind of, local birb dad has existential crisis, more at 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraDameron/pseuds/AzuraDameron
Summary: In their early survey of the state of Hyrule, Zelda and Link continue from Zora's Domain and Goron City to Rito Village. They learn the Rito are quite content with their lives, but one warrior begins to question the Village's peace and his part in it.





	1. Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> this is like part 3 of the series but I didn't feel like writing zora's domain or goron city so we're skipping to rito village because teba was the least developed of all the assistant champions so naturally I fixate on him

You make it to Rito Village with little trouble after your stop over at the Korok Forest.

“It’s… emptier than I remember,” is Zelda’s first remark.

Well that’s disheartening. You raise an eyebrow. “In what way?”

“Well… the pillars around the village had houses. The cliffs around the lake had houses. And a school, and a theater, and a mail center, and there were always Rito flying around, and it was always full of birdsong and…” she casts her eyes down and clams up before getting too worked up, “Let’s see the Elder.”

You nod, and lead the Princess up the spiralling village. You wave at(/off) the store hecklers and nearly crash into Cree and Kotts as the children rowdily dash down to the general store. Just as you pass the community kitchen, you run into Saki, holding a dish that smells strongly of meat and mushrooms.

“Oh, hello, Champion descendant,” she greets in her mild voice, “Who’s this with you?”

Zelda bows slightly, “Zelda. It’s a pleasure.”

“Zelda… that’s a very regal name,” Saki observes. 

“So I’ve been told,” Zelda replies easily. 

“Teba here?” you blurt, and remember how awful it is talking to anyone not Zelda. You wish not for the first that you could talk like everyone else, without crippling anxiety clinging to every syllable. 

“Yes, for a change. Do you need to speak with him?”

You don’t really know if you need to, but you nod anyway.

“Excellent! You should join us for dinner! It’s a hearty meat stew, made with truffles, venison, peppers, and even fancied up with Goron Spice! I’m so glad I got my hands on the spice before it sold out, it’s so rare here, but so delicious!” 

Your mouth waters just hearing it described. You nod enthusiastically. Zelda rolls her eyes at you but smiles at Saki, saying, “That sounds wonderful! We’d love to.”

Saki smiles (how do their beaks do that???).

You follow the elegant bird up to her hut. Two white Rito greet you, one stern and one much less so.

“LINK!!!” Tulin exclaims, “Oh man oh man I heard it everywhere you defeated the Calamity tell me did you really what was it like was it scary howdidyoubeatittheskyturnedredwasthatbecauseyouwerefightin--”

“Tulin. Breathe,” Teba commands. He turns his piercing gaze to Zelda. “Who’re you?” he asks with significantly less tact than his wife.

Nonetheless, Zelda bows again. “I’m Zelda, a dear friend of Link’s. You are Teba, yes?”  
Teba nods.

Zelda smiles warmly-- not quite her sunshine smile, more like a sunlight-muted-by-soft-clouds smile. “Link tells me you were instrumental in boarding Vah Medoh.”

Teba looks away. “I flew him up there. Distracted the cannons. I really didn’t do much--”

“You did enough,” Zelda interrupts, “Link would’ve never gotten up there if not for you.”

“Anyone could’ve flown him up there,” Teba grouses. 

“But no one was brave enough like you, Dad!” Tulin interjects.

“Or strong enough. Not everyone can fly with a Hylian on their back,” Saki adds. 

“Enough stroking my ego,” Teba growls.

“Well, if you feel like you did an inadequate job of assisting, perhaps you could continue to  
lend us your support?” Zelda proposes.

Teba cocks an eyebrow. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“Whether I’ll actually be useful. I’m indebted to Link, and will do whatever I can to help you both, but I’m a Rito warrior. There’s not much I can do outside battle.”

“We shall see,” Zelda says, and turns to Saki. “Set aside a small portion for me. I shall return after speaking to the Elder.”

 

“Tulin, eat your truffles,” Teba orders as Zelda returns.

“But Daaadddd, they look like a turd!” Tulin complains.

“I don’t care what they look like, they’re good for you.”

“How can something that looks so bad be good for you?”

“There’s going to be a lot of things that look bad but are good for you when you grow up. You wanna face those things head on, and you wanna start early.”

“Wise words,” Zelda comments as she takes her portion of stew and sits down. 

Teba shrugs, and changes the topic. “So what’d the Elder say? You weren’t there for long.”

“He was concise, something not found amongst the Zora,” Zelda says with an eyeroll. “He expressed excitement that he could contact his brethren? I’m not sure what that means.”

“The Rito that fled to the west when the Calamity struck,” Teba explains, “It’s not much better in Termina either. Constant turf wars between the races, with Horolog in the center. The nomadic Rito there have longed to return, but altogether have not decided it’s safe. With the death of the Calamity, we can reunite.”

“O-Oh… I didn’t realize…”

You put your hand on Zelda’s shoulder and stare intently. It’s not your fault, you try to say with your eyes. She seems to get the message.

“I-In any event. He was excited about that, and with their arrival, the potential revival of the mail system. That was the main takeaway.” 

“How are we going to revive such a massive system?” Teba asks.

“I don’t know. That’s what we intend to talk through. Among other things.”

“Such as negotiating with all the other races?” Teba says with a doubtful eyebrow raise.

“No one ever said this would be easy. Or quick,” Zelda asserts. 

“Nonetheless, it seems inefficient and arduous to trek from village to village just to relay our wants and needs. You need a central location where we can meet and discuss.”

Zelda’s eyes dropped. “The best place for that would be Hyrule Castle, and I… I don’t want to go back there…”

“That place gives me a bad feeling as well. The thought of building a new Hyrule from those ruins seems wrong,” Teba agrees.

“But it can be rebuilt, can’t it?” Saki asks.

“Rebuilding the castle is hardly a priority right now,” Zelda replies, “Besides, Hyrule Castle rose as a great symbol of unity between all the races. To rebuild it again would only come after restoration of trade agreements. The castle is out of the question, but building a new village in the middle of Hyrule Field, in the shadow of the castle, sounds equally unappealing.”

“But what other options do we have?” Saki says.

“No center,” Teba says, “Representatives from each race travel with you, selected by their tribe because they have the interests of the whole in mind, and can hear the other races’ demands. It’s not much more efficient than your plan, but at least chosen ones can come prepared with a spiel from their people, and hear the others’ directly and relay it back.”

“Like Champions…” Zelda whispers. You can practically see the ghosts piling onto Zelda’s shoulders, malicious distortions of her loved ones, whispering vile things in her ears. Your sword hand twitches, longing that every baleful thought that plagues the Princess was a monster you could banish with a swing of the Master Sword. 

“Not Champions. I think everyone’s weary picking up that title again. Besides, that’s not accurate to their job description. They’re Emissaries.”

“Emissaries… yes, I like that much better.” Zelda brightens a bit. “But if we’re carting these Emissaries around… how will we get a Zora to Gerudo Town? Or Goron City?”

“Hmmmm.” Teba ponders for a bit. “I wonder if you would need to go to the capitals at all. It depends on the situation, and the Emissaries.” He shakes his head. “In any event, it’s not worth discussing now. You still have a stop at Gerudo Town to make, right?”

You and Zelda nod.

“Best you complete your basic circuit before you start making grand decisions.”

“Yes, of course, but your Emissary idea will certainly be noted as the next best course of action,” Zelda says.

A ghost of a smile breezes over Teba’s face. “Glad I could help. Now, it’s best you get some rest soon. Do yourself a favour: request the Rito-down beds and say it’s on me. You deserve it.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly--!”

“Yes, you could, and you will. Link saved our village, saved Hyrule, and you seem hellbent on rebuilding it. Consider Link’s bed an insufficient thank you for all he’s done, and yours a good faith gesture.”

Zelda seems compliant with that explanation, but you can’t help but squirm. You don’t like big favours done for you, no matter how deserving everyone thinks you are. Nonetheless, you follow Zelda up and out, down to the Swallow’s Roost for a good night’s rest.


	2. History Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teba has a conversation with Elder Kaneli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective shift to Teba. In which Kaneli got Teba all fucked up.

Elder Kaneli visits you after the Champion descendant and his diplomat friend depart for the evening. 

“I hope I can grab you for a moment,” Kaneli says.

“Certainly.” You check to make sure your son is sound asleep, that your wife is settled, before departing with the Elder to his hut.

“I heard much of what you discussed with the Hylian girl. You have good ideas rolling around in that head of yours.”

“Thank you,” you say because you have no idea how else to respond. You didn’t think you struck any sort of brilliance, you just said something you felt needed saying.

“I suspect they will go through with your Emissary idea. And when they do, we’ll be ready with our own.”

Your eyes widen a fraction of an inch. “You’ve already selected someone? Without consulting the village?”

“I will, of course, but I’m inclined to believe the village will have no objections.”

“It depends on who it is.” You have a sinking feeling you know who it is, but you’ve gotten very good at playing dumb whenever you desire.

Elder Kaneli sighs. “Teba, sometimes you’re brilliant, and sometimes you’re utterly daft. It’s you! There’s no question you would be the ideal Emissary.”

You sigh. “I have to remain here, to protect the village.”

“Ah, the monsters are already dying out without the Calamity. And our campaigns to purge them from our area are proving successful. Your skill would actually be better used traveling the land with those two.”

“That kind of complacency will be the village’s downfall,” you state.

“Hohoho! Perhaps, and perhaps you are too wary. Besides, do you truly want to stay cooped up here?”

“I am content.”

The Elder sighs. “How far we have fallen.”

You stare befuddled at the Elder’s serene face. You muster no response.

“Your insistence in staying put is contrary to a Rito’s true nature. We were not meant to stay confined to one place. Tabantha is not our kingdom. The sky is our kingdom. And we have been away from it too long. Do you truly not wish to see the world? To fly above Hyrule, as our grandparents, and their grandparents did?”

“No, not really,” you answer. “I’ve never felt any need for adventure. Defending my people is enough. I’m proud to devote my life to the safety of the Rito.”  
Elder Kaneli sighs. “That’s another thing. We’ve becomes so… rooted. So tribalistic. Pride now is staying with the village and defending it. It used to be more… self-defined. Pride as a Rito was not synonymous with devotion, but to self-fulfilment. We were scattered to the four corners of Hyrule, hardly a cohesive people, each on their own individual journey, but all striving to represent the Rito. No matter the distance, or the isolation, we were all connected by the same winds. Did you know that in every farming community in Hyrule, whether it be just a few families next to each other, or a whole village, every one of them had a Rito?”

“News to me.”

“We used to be more attuned with nature. We shifted with the seasons, predicted the weather, tracked the moon and stars. We even helped design the calendar. But this deep attunement to nature made us boons to Hylian farmers. Not to mention if a crisis struck, having a Rito on hand meant a quick messengers. Do you see what I’m saying?” 

“I… guess?”

“I’m saying we used to have a wondrous bond with the Hylians. And bonds with all others! Now we are confined to Tabantha. We’ve drawn a line in the Tanagar Canyon and rarely cross it. We’re stuck in Rito Village, concerned with only Rito affairs, interacting with Rito alone. We’re a stagnant pond, soon to spoil, to choke ourselves of light with layers of pond scum. We used to soar the skies of Hyrule. We floated on updrafts from the lava of Death Mountain. We braved the storms of Akkala. We rode the piercing winds of the Gerudo desert.We perched in the branches of the great Deku Tree. We raced the Zora to see if the currents of the river or the skies were faster. We made homes in the freezing heights of not just Hebra, but in the Gerudo Highlands, on the pillars of Mount Lanayru. Now we stuff ourselves in this birdcage. We sing for no one. We do Hyrule no service. We fight for ourselves-- we defend our birdcage. ”

You stand in stunned silence. How do you even process all of that? You’ve never once questioned the Rito way of life. Why would you? You’ve never known anything outside of this… this “birdcage.” 

Elder Kaneli levels a somber look at you, all benevolence gone from his round face. 

“I will ask again, Rito Warrior Teba,” he says, “Do you truly not wish to see the world?” 

“I-- I don’t… I don’t know… anymore…”

Kaneli’s face softens again. “Think on it.” He turns away to gaze upon the moon peaking over the horizon. You take your leave, feeling weightless and disoriented. Saki gives you a concerned look, but you ignore it in favour of climbing into bed and trying to sleep.

You dream of trees. Trees with long, broad leaves drenched in hot rain; short trees in colours you didn’t think were possible: apple reds, golden yellows, burning oranges; trees encased in shifting blue mist, dead and mangled. You want to explore, to discover what sort of strange trees they are, but you cannot move your wings, and your feet are planted to the ground. You can only passively observe as the forest changes around you.


	3. Adventurous Streak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still Teba's perspective, he's still all fucked up

You startle awake, all at once, as if sleep never happened. You’re used to being fully awake once you open your eyes, but this is different. Your core is a hive of centipedes and bees, crawling, buzzing, urging you out of bed at a harried pace. You move to put your armor on before realizing you fell asleep in it. 

“Good morning, my love,” Saki greets. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah. Just… didn’t sleep well.”

“I imagine not, if you slept in your armor.”

“Yeah, my mistake.”

“What did the Elder say last night? It seems to have you pretty rattled.”

“Oh, well uh, we just… talked about the state of the Rito. What we were, what we are now.”

“Must’ve struck a chord.”

“Yeah. It shouldn’t have, really, it’s not… I dunno. I need some time to think on it.”

“You want me to look after Tulin?”

“Yeah. I’ve kept him away from you with training. He needs to spend a day or two with his mom.”

Saki smiles.

“I’ll be around if you need me,” you say as you grab your bow and leave.

 

You shadow the Hylians as they make their rounds of the village, stopping with each Rito to discuss the state of the village. 

“Hello young Hylians! Welcome to the Slippery Falcon. Anything I can help you with?” you overhear Misa call. 

“Not with goods, necessarily,” the Hylian woman responds, “We actually just wanted to talk.”

“It costs nothing chat! What do you want to know?”

“About Rito Village in general. How are you all doing?”

“Oh, we’re quite alright! We were getting by pretty peaceably before, but now, with Vah Medoh and the Calamity dead, we can completely relax.”

“Looking forward to anything in particular?”

“Idyllic days, mostly. Nothing to worry about, life without stress. Well, as much stress. More mundane stress, you know?”

“So you have no burning desires? Nothing you think needs improvement or anything?”  
Misa thinks for a moment. “No… nothing is springing to mind. I think we’re all generally pretty content.”

There’s that word again. “Content.” Is it so bad to be content? It didn’t seem so wrong to you to enjoy the peace. Life was good, better even, now that Medoh’s broken down and the Calamity is gone. What’s so great about a bond with the Hylians and living all over Hyrule when life is just fine here? You look up into the sky. 

'The sky is our kingdom.'

You remember how cold it was when you were attacking Medoh. It’s summer, even if this is the coldest frontier in Hyrule. The air shouldn’t have got to him. Plenty of other birds fly at that height with little issue. Hell, the Rito Champion must’ve been unbothered by the altitude to pilot Vah Medoh when he was alive. It sears in your gut, the notion that a real Rito warrior wouldn’t have been cold at that height. A Rito of old would’ve soared those heights without complaint. 

But that only means you must adjust to greater heights. That had nothing to do with venturing out to Hyrule.

“Gre-Greetings, sir…”

The store heckler for the Inn, Verla, breaks you from your reverie. 

“Greetings,” you return flatly.

“Rare to see you about,” Verla says hesitantly. 

“Usually at the Flight Range.”

“Heheh, yeah. It’s kinda strange. Such a small village, but I hardly see you. And you’re such a town celebrity too.”

“Just doing my job,” you respond. 

“I knew you’d say that. You should probably know, your seriousness has elicited light teasing from the village.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Everyone mocks your ‘just doing my job’ in the deepest voice they can,” Verla explains sheepishly, “B-but it’s all in good fun!”

You snort, the closest you ever come to a laugh. “Good-hearted mockery doesn’t bother me. Hell, ill-intentioned mockery doesn’t bother me.”

“Good,” you hear behind you. The Hylian woman emerges from the shop, “Because you’re incredibly easy to make fun of.” With that, she continues to the Brazen Beak, Link trailing behind. 

She’s as blunt as you. You appreciate that. 

You continue none-too-subtly shadowing them. You don’t especially care if they accuse you of stalking.

“Warm garb here!” Huck greets them.

“Oh, I definitely need that. Trekking up Lanayru in that white dress was awful,” the Hylian woman complains (what is her name? It starts with a Z…). She enters the store, presumably to strike up conversation while she browses. Link lingers with Huck.

“So how’re things?” he asks. Huck seems taken aback but pleased the hero is conversing.

“Peaceful! Medoh’s stopped working, which everyone seems pretty happy about, but I dunno… She was supposed to be our village guardian, wasn’t she? And she did do just that after you and Teba took her to task. And besides, seems hazardous to have a nonfunctioning piece of giant machinery above the village. What if it just falls apart or tips over or something?”

That… is actually concerning. 

“But you defeated the Calamity!!” Huck exclaims, flapping excitedly, “You’ve made Hyrule safe again! I can and can’t believe it, y’know? You saved our village, and obviously you took care of all the other Divine Beasts, so it only makes sense that you defeated the Calamity. But saving all of Hyrule is just such a big, inconceivable thing, y’know?”

Link nods fervently. “I know exactly what you mean.” 

“You lived through it! But I guess it makes sense you wouldn’t believe it either. I mean, you must’ve seen crazier stuff than I can ever imagine.”

Link nods again.

“But in any event, with Hyrule free, maybe we can get outta here. Stretch our wings, see the sights. There’s so much more than Tabantha, and I’ve hardly seen it! But I don’t wanna ditch Nekk either. Embarking on a journey like that would kinda suck without company.”  
That strikes a discordant key in you. The Hylian woman (it’s a royal name! You should know it!) re-emerges with a Snowquill tunic.

“I could only afford the shirt, but it’s better than nothing!” she says. 

“Take care out there!” Huck calls. 

They smile and move on. You linger.

“Hey Teba! Need a repair on your armor?” Huck calls to you.

“No. It hasn’t seen any action since Vah Medoh.”

“Really?” He looks over you doubtfully. “Looks a little out of sorts.”

“Because I slept in it.”

Huck winces for effect. “Oof. That doesn’t sound comfortable.”

“It happens.” You wait a few beats before trying to segue into your point as gracefully as you can, “Seems you have a real adventurous streak.”

“What? Oh, yeah! Now that Hyrule’s safe, I wanna see more of it! Although, I guess I didn’t have to wait for Hyrule to be safe. You heard about Fyson, Misa’s son?”

“He just up and left for Akkala, right? That’s as far as you can get from here.”

“Sure is. I kinda wanna check on him. Mimi puts on a brave face, but I can tell she misses him bad.”

“You’re a thoughtful guy, Huck,” you say.

“I do what I can.”

It’s surprisingly easy to talk to Huck. You like that. You also suppose that you really haven’t connected with the people in the village you protect. Maybe you should fix that. But returning to the point…

“Do you think the Rito are… too complacent?” you venture.

“How do you mean?”

You sigh. “The Elder said something to me last night. Well, he said a lot, but it boiled down to his dissatisfaction with how… content we are. Says we’ve stuffed ourselves in a birdcage when we used to be all over Hyrule. ‘The sky is our kingdom, not Tabantha.’ It’s just… stuck with me.”

“I’d say he’s absolutely right,” Huck asserts, “We just use our wings to glide to a few places around the lake. We don’t soar anymore, you know? We never have any reason to get high in the sky, when everything we need is so close to the village. Some of us never even leave the village! I swear, we’ve done more walking than any of our ancestors! Doesn’t seem right, y’know?” 

Is there something so wrong with living happily in one area? But your spirit stirs in rebellion. Something in you has separated from the part of your being that’s stuck in routine and familiarity, a primal instinct that looks down upon you in disappointment. Every thought you have carries shame now. 

“But that’s just my two cents,” Huck is saying, “What about you?”

“I feel… content. I just can’t wrap my head around why it’s so wrong to be happy in one place, in a particular way of life.” 

“Well… I guess if you’re happy, then you do you. But I think it’s boring and limiting to just sit here and leave our wings to disuse. I feel like we’re wasting potential. Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I want to abandon the village. It’s just… home sounds more appealing when you have to leave and come back, you know? Makes the place more meaningful when you know what you’re missing. I like the idea of going out, seeing things I’ve never seen before, and bringing them back here. Instead of just sitting here day in and day out.”

“Hmmmm… I can see where you’re coming from.”

“And I can see where you’re coming from. It just depends on the person. I don’t think it’s so bad that you don’t have an adventurer’s itch. You’re the village’s star warrior, our best protector.”

“Mm… Thank you, Huck, you’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Anytime,” he says with a smile.


End file.
